Blonde Kishin
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is an abused child and one day kills a group of civilians that are trying to kill him. As he is walking away he notices blue and red orbs coming out of their bodies and being starved decided to eat them. Naruto can feel his power growing and decides to eat as many souls as possible. Eventually he eats the soul of the nine tails and gets transported to the Soul Eater universe


(Blonde Kishin Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater)

As Naruto, a four year old boy, walked down a dark alley on his fourth birthday, a group of villagers surrounded him. Naruto was dirty, tired, wore rags, and his life was basically a living hell because of these stupid people.

"Ha! Look boys it's the demon child! Let's teach it a lesson!" shouted one of the villagers.

"Yea!" shouted the others.

This wasn't the first time Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by a large group of adults. It happened every so often, but it was always worse on his birthday. He had been hospitalized more time than he ever should have, and he was more than tired of it. Lifting his hands up, Naruto shouted. "Get back!"

Instantly all of his attackers were thrown against the walls. They were battered and broken with bones protruding from their bodies. Some of their heads were shattered and had brain matter across various walls. The men and women who tried to kill him were dead, and he couldn't be happier. Right as he went to walk away, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A blue orb was rising out of some of the people, and red ones out of a few others. Naruto walked up to them, and started to collect them. He didn't know why, but they made him hungry. As he looked at them, he felt his stomach rumble. Being as hated as he was he rarely ate at all. Grabbing one of the blue orbs, Naruto stuck out his tongue, placed the orb on it, and slowly are it. As he ate it he felt himself get stronger. His hunger dissipated as well. He quickly ate the others. By the end of it he had eaten fifty of the blue orbs, and fifteen red ones. He liked the blues the most, but the reds were very good as well. This is how Naruto spent the next ten years.

He would lure people into secluded area's and wait for them to attack him. Once they did this he would use his telepathic powers to quickly kill them. As soon as they would die he would use his telepathic powers to pull out his victims souls and eat them. He ate countless souls over the years. Over those ten years Konoha's homeless population decreased to almost nonexistent. He also made many trips to Konoha's prisons were he 'cleaned' the prisons out.

Today was the day Naruto was supposed to take his final test to become a genin. He didn't care about becoming a ninja, but if he did then he would be able to kill more people and eat their souls.

As he entered the class room he saw his class mates. There was Shino Aburame, a quite boy, who wore a large trench coat, and dark glasses. There was Ino Yamanaka, who wore a skimpy purple outfit. Hinata Hyuga, who to him was far too shy, Sasuke Uchiha, the last brooder, Sakura Haruno, the pink howler monkey, Kiba Inuzaka, the self-proclaimed Alpha of the class, Shikamaru Nara, the laziest person Naruto had ever met, and Choji Akimichi, a boy who was constantly eating. They were all future clan heads, except Sakura Haruno. Although she did appear to want to be the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan, by the way she threw herself at Sasuke.

Naruto took his seat in the back, by the window, and waited for the test. As he took it, he could feel the presence of genjutsu. He knew the genjutsu was there but it wasn't like anyone cared about his problems, so he just preserved. After he failed that he went on to the practical. As he approached the ring, he was instructed to fight some civilian boy. The boy had decent form, and some power, but one powerful kick to the face sent him out the ring. Naruto easily passed the tiajutsu part, as well as the throwing weapons portion. He passed everything except the clone technique, and the written portion. Once this was established, naruto was failed. As he sat outside, wondering if he should just leave, his teacher Mizuki came to him and offered him a makeup test. He accepted and stole the forbidden scroll.

As Naruto was looking over the forbidden scroll he found a couple of clone technique's he thought he might like. Over the next hour he mastered the shadow clone jutsu, exploding clone jutsu, shadow shuriken, senbon, and kunai jutsu, so after that was all said and done Iruka appeared.

"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" shouted the scared chunin.

"Mizuki told me that it I was able to steal it, and learn a technique, and then I would be allowed to become a ninja." Spoke the bored voice of Naruto. He didn't care if he was lied to, it happened to him every day. He figured he would be attacked by every civilian, and civilian born ninja in the village tomorrow anyways. At least this way he could have a chance of survival.

"Hahaha good job Naruto. Now all you have to do is hand me the scroll and you pass." Spoke Mizuki. Naruto tossed him the scroll and he grinned like a mad man."Hahaha I can't believe you fell for it you stupid demon. Now all I have to do is kill you and Iruka and I will get away scotch free! As a thank you for your hard work I'll let you in on a little secret. The reason you're hated is because the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox's soul inside of you when you were born!" laughed Mizuki. He didn't catch the look of hunger on Naruto's face when he said 'soul'.

Naruto was thinking about a hand full of things at the same time. He finally understood why he was so hated. How much he truly hated the fourth Hokage. He figured he could see souls because he had two inside him, and what would the nine tailed fox's soul taste like. He then raised his hand, and pointed them at the two chunin. Instantly they froze up.

"What is this?" shouted Mizuki as he tried to fight against the invisible restraints that bound him to where he stood.

"Thank you for the information. You two have been wonderful, so I will release you from the mortal coil." Spoke Naruto as he closed his hand. Instantly both chunin were turned into slush. Naruto ate Mizuki's soul, but let Iruka's go free. He didn't hate the man, and made sure to not harm people who didn't harm him first. He just realized something. Mizuki was his ten thousandth red soul that he had eaten. He had now eaten exactly ten thousand red souls and ten thousand blue souls and something was telling him that if he found a special soul then something amazing would happen. Naruto hoped he would become even more powerful, and he knew exactly what 'Special' soul he should eat.

He walked over to the forbidden scroll, and opened it. Inside detailed how the seal the fourth Hokage placed on him worked. After an hour of studying Naruto closed his eyes and meditated. After ten minutes he found himself stuck in the middle of a sewer. He looked around, and finally found what he was looking for. Standing behind a giant gate was the nine tailed fox.

"So my jailer has finally decided to visit me. Well I don't care why your here, leave!" shouted the nine tails. Naruto didn't care about the fox. From what he read the 'seal' on the gate was what was keeping the fox at bay. He climbed the gate, and grabbed the seal. Instantly he ripped it off. The giant gate opened, and the fox charged him. Naruto stuck out his hand and stopped the fox. Using his telepathic powers, he compressed the fox, until he was the same size as the other souls he had eaten. Slowly he ate the nine tailed fox's soul. When he ate it, everything changed. He could feel his very being becoming more powerful. These changes continued, for a while until the very space around him stated to churn. In one quick motion Naruto disappeared living a large crater in his place.

In death city, death the kid was about to put this kid dark star in his place. As he went to attack, the space I between them exploded. He was confused as to what happened, because he didn't see dark star do anything, but the annoying brat just had to of been the cause of this.

"Cough" "cough" "what did you do!" Shouted death jr. as he frantically tried to clean himself and get everything about himself symmetrical once more.

"Cough" me! "Cough" that was you!" shouted dark star as he patted the dirt off of his clothes. He didn't care about being dirty, but the damn teacher wouldn't let him in class if he was all dirty.

There weapons devolve into their human forms. Death Jr's two hand guns become two girls in cowgirl clothing. Dark Star's became a ninja woman with long dark hair. They locked at the area were the explosion occurred. Standing there was a boy around the same age as death jr and Dark Star. He had blond hair, tan skin, a good build, and deep slitted crimson eyes. He wore black ninja cargo pants, a maroon muscle shirt with a black swirl over the heart and a larger one on his back and black ninja sandals, plus he had on black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on top of them.

They were shocked by his appearance. He had a look of hate on his face, and looked around with calculating eyes. Dark star thinking it was a challenge had Tsubaki, the ninja girl, transform into a sickle and chain. The stranger raised an eyebrow at this. Then dark star charged him with socking speeds. They were all amazed when dark star tried to hit the new boy. The boy caught the chain in his bare hands. He then yanked it so hard that dark star came off of the ground. Whipping the chain around him, he used the momentum to make dark star crash into the ground leaving a large crater, after he did this Tsubaki turned into her human form so that she could check on him.

"Hmph weak" spoke Naruto, as he looked around. The place was weird, like a badly drawn Halloween special during Halloween time. The moon was like a sideways smiley face, but the blood dripping out of its mouth and onto its teeth gave it an ominous look. He was still surprised at how the girl could transform into a sickle and chain, but figured he was not in the elemental nations anymore, so he should just get used to it.

"You are strong, but I am the strongest." Spoke kid as he pointed his two hand guns at Naruto, and began to fire at him. He was shocked when his bullets seemed to be colliding with some kind of invisible shield that he for some reason could not get past.

Naruto was having fun for once in his life. He had never seen anything like this in his old world, and wanted to give it a shot. Looking around he saw a boy with white hair, and red eyes, but for some reason Naruto knew he could transform into a weapon like those three girls had done. Naruto using speeds that no one could match, instantly appeared in front of the boy, and grabbed him by the neck. The boy looked like he wanted to complain, but Naruto overcame him with his dark power and forced him to transform. He was happy to see a black, three bladed scythe appear in his hands that had demonic marking all over it.

"Alright let's see what you got." Spoke Naruto, as he lifted up the scythe. He quickly rushed the gothic looking kid, and brought down the scythe onto the boys hand guns that he was using as a shield. Naruto just punched the kid in the face sending him cashing into the side of a wall. The force of the punch and the solidity of the wall told Naruto that the kid was not getting up anytime soon.

"What is going on here?" asked a strange voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see some kind of joke. It looked like a black blob give shape, a white skull mask, and some kind of larger then possible hands.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, as he looked at the strange figure. He twirled the scythe around and then placed it on his shoulder as he looked over at the weird creature.

"I am Death, and who are you my young kishin friend?" asked Death, as he eyed the boy with a calculating look. He was trying to discover what type of kishin Naruto was. The only other kishin that had ever existed radiated madness, but this boy wasn't radiating madness more so he was radiating hatred. Death didn't know what kind of affect the boy would have on the world like the other kishin had but for some reason the boy was somehow limiting the amount of hatred he was putting off so everyone was relatively safe from its affects.

"So you are Death huh? Sorry about the souls, but I was being starved as a child. I am Naruto, and I have no idea what a kishin is." Spoke Naruto. He did not like being called names, and he was not going to take it anymore, not even from Death its/himself.

"Oh I have so much to teach you my young companion." Spoke Death, as he led Naruto on towards his school/office. He needed to get Naruto away from the students and into a place where he could contain him if he tried going on a killing spree.

"Oh and what could you possibly teach me? I am obviously much different from the rest of these children so what would you want to teach me for" asked Naruto as he twirled the strange scythe child in his hands.

"Could you let Soul-kun go please" asked Death as he smiled at Naruto. He could see that Soul was ok, it was just his mind was being controlled and that meant he wasn't able to resist Naruto's influence.

"Soul? Who is that" asked Naruto as he gave Death a weird look. 'Who would name their child Soul? Did they just run out of names that they liked, or are they like me and can see the souls and eat them' wondered Naruto as he eyed Death.

"That is the name of the boy you forced into being your death weapon against his will" spoke Death as he pointed at the scythe in Naruto's hands. He saw Soul's face in the scythe's blade's reflection, but he didn't see Soul's eyes which meant he was under Naruto's control.

"Oh you mean that white haired child. Alright here take him" spoke Naruto as he threw the scythe at Death with god like speeds, but to his shock Death was able to catch the scythe no problems. The scythe quickly transformed and the boy Soul looked like he had a headache the way he was clutching his head.

"Soul" shouted a plain Jane girl who quickly rushed over towards Soul. "Are you ok" asked Maka as she examined Soul for any injuries. She was happy to see that he was alright physically, but she wasn't sure how he was doing sociologically.

"Yea, but when he grabbed me everything just went dark and I felt compelled to do whatever it was he wanted me to do" spoke Soul as he looked over at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dark Possession huh. It looks like you are very powerful my kishin friend" spoke Death as he eyed Naruto. Naruto wasn't stupid; he knew that Death was only being this kind to him because he obviously wanted something, but what that something was he didn't know.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just used my powers to compel the kid to do as I wanted" spoke Naruto as he smirked like it was such an obvious thing. He knew he was going to have fun with these new powers of his, but he would have to tread carefully because this Death character seemed very powerful and if Naruto was correct he was sure that if they fought it would be a close match but this creature obviously knew much more about this world and these powers of his than he did and that might just be the deciding factor in any fight that they could possibly have.

"Still it is wrong to just force someone to do something against their will" spoke Death as he look at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged before replying. Naruto didn't exactly feel anything for humans since it was them who made is life so miserable.

"We all have our faults. I am sure you have committed a number of sins yourself so don't try and play the whole I am holy then thou card on me now" spoke Naruto as he smirked at Death as he knew that in this world death wasn't the same as the shinigami that everyone feared from his world.

After that death explained to Naruto where he was, what the purpose of his school was, and some options he could consider while he was here in order to get a handle on his new life. Naruto agreed and decided to join death's academy where he was now a student.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was walking down the street of the town that was connected to the reaper's school when he heard a loud explosion. He left to go check it out and was surprised at what he saw. A beautiful woman with a large rack was floating on what looked to be levitating pumpkins while she was being attacked by the Plain Jain and the white haired boy. Naruto could see already that the purple haired girl was just playing with them but didn't let it perturb him. He may have decided to join the academy but it was only to gather information while he built up his powers and learned how to use them.

When the weirdgirl with the purple hair turned around and saw Naruto she looked aw struck and fell off of her pumpkin. Naruto was surprised that she was able to catch herself by landing on both of her hands and feet though she was obviously not as skilled as him as he had ninja training even if the Hokage hadn't known. He was really shocked when she ran up to him and put her face right up to his.

"Who are you handsome" asked the girl. Now that she was closer, and obviously not going to go away any time soon, Naruto began to examine her. She was taller than him as she looked like a woman who appeared to be either eighteen to twenty with a very well-endowed chest area. She wore clothes that Naruto found to be witch like but sensed a cat for some reason. Her hair was purple like one of the ANBU Naruto had seen in the Hokage's office though she was much prettier and her eyes were a golden color.

"Naruto Uzumaki and you are" asked Naruto as he took a step back as to get the girl out of his face. He had avoided her from shoving her breasts in his face which he found odd, but he wasn't about to fall for any traps.

"I am Blair, and I think I am in love" spoke Blair as she looked Naruto in his crimson eyes. She had been planning on teasing the white haired boy and his partner but now with Naruto here that all left her mind instantly.

Naruto was everything in a man that Blair had always wanted, albet a little young but who cares about that? He had that punk look that said he didn't take shit from nobody and his dominating nature made her cat instincts just want him even more. He was muscular in that of a fighter not a crazy steroid freak, and had wild golden hair that attracted her attention. He was also very handsome in the facial region which was the final straw that broke the camel back as some would say.

"Now I am freaked out, and if you don't get out of my face I will kill you" spoke Naruto as he squinted his eyes and unleashed a small fraction on his power which seemed to do the trick.

When Blair felt Naruto's power she knew instantly that she needed to be on her P's and Q's. She straitened herself up and prepared herself for what she believed to be a battled to prove her love and to try and get Naruto to be with her, but before she could begin talking Naruto began to speak again.

"I saw you transform into a cat earlier. Does that mean you can transform into a weapon as well" asked Naruto as he looked at the girl. He knew it would be difficult for him to get his own Demon weapon but since all of the other students were scared of him because he was a kishin he knew it wouldn't be possible to get one of them to team up with him.

Blair saw this as her chance. If she could be Naruto's Demon weapon then she would have all kinds of chances to seduce him and make him hers. She would do anything and her passion for the perfect man was driving her.

"Yes! I can become a Demon weapon. Do you want to be my Meister" asked Blair as she looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

Naruto just sighed as he knew that she was going to be a handful, but he remembered the fun he had wielding that scythe earlier and decided it was worth it.

"Yea I want you to be my Death weapon" spoke Naruto right before he was tackled to the ground and smothered by Blair's breasts as she hugged him and shouted out how happy she was.

"Alright alright alright I know your happy but contain yourself. Now let's see your transformation" spoke Naruto as he looked at Blair as she grinned like a mad man.

Naruto felt strange inside. Nobody had ever touched him other than to hurt him so when Blair had hugged him, although he was smothered for a bit, he was really surprised when he felt happy inside. Maybe having her around wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Ok her I go" shouted Blair as she transformed into a beautiful black and silver scythe.

The scythe had a long thin handle which looked to make of some kind of silver but at the top the blade was much different. On one side was a small triangular pointed blade that looked to be make for stabbing while on the other side was a long blade that got smaller and thinner the farther it went down. The actual blade was a shiny silver as well with no imperfections while the rest of the blade was a dark black though when Naruto looked closely at the black he could see faint jack o lanterns in a faded grey color that acted as a mural for the blade to reflect the one who transformed.

"Beautiful" spoke Naruto as he grasped the handle. He was surprised when he heard a low moan coming from the scythe. "What was that?"

"Sorry. Nobody has ever even seen my Demon weapon form before let alone touched it so I guess I am still a little bit sensitive" spoke Blair.

Naruto was shocked when he saw her face in the blade like a mirror or something. He realized that even though Blair had transformed into a weapon she was still the weapon itself so he would need to get better at wielding and understanding her.

"I am sorry. I wasn't aware of such a thing" spoke Naruto although it was a bit forced as Naruto never apologized for anything, but Blair had been so willing and so helpful to him that he couldn't help but be thankful in return. He felt the scythe rattle a bit and noticed that the reflection of Blair was turning red. 'She really is weird' thought Naruto not understanding what was going on.

"It is ok, just be a little bit more careful from now on" spoke Blair. Naruto nodded his head and got to work learning how to wield and use his new scythe. It was rather difficult and embarrassing as the entire time his scythe was moaning and gasping or making other lewd noises that made it difficult for Naruto to concentrate.

"Ok that's enough for today" spoke Naruto as he released the scythe and watched it transform into Blair.

Blair was on the ground read as a chili pepper and gasping while holding her self. Naruto would have asked her if she was ok, but the lust filled smile on her face said that she was more than alright and Naruto didn't need to be guilted into doing something he wasn't sure he was ready for by Blair.

"Where will you be going" asked Blair as she picked herself up.

"I don't know probably back to the academy to see if I can get a dorm" spoke Naruto but he saw the glint in Blair's eyes and knew she was up to no good.

"What? Why? I have a nice house that we can share just the two of use" spoke Blair as she leaned against Naruto's chest with her big breasts pressing down on him.

"Sigh fine but were sleeping in different rooms" spoke Naruto as he began following Blair. She didn't seem happy about the sleeping arrangements but quickly grabbed hold of his arm and had a beautiful smile back on her face. She didn't care about anything at the moment she had fallen in love at first sight and her love had at least returned her feeling… somewhat.


End file.
